Computer hardware errors can occur when a central processing unit (CPU) detects a hardware problem. Examples of hardware errors include system bus errors, memory errors, and cache errors, among others. These hardware errors can be caused by overclocking, overheating of the hardware components, power supply issues, or problems with software, among others. Corrective action can be taken by an operating system to address some hardware errors.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.